


Party Planner

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, community: Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written basically as a way to promoteHarry_Potter_Birthday_Party. Hope you'll join us for Harry's big day!If you have questions about the event, do let me know, either here or atour Dreamwidth community!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Party Planner

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written basically as a way to promote [Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party). Hope you'll join us for Harry's big day! 
> 
> If you have questions about the event, do let me know, either here or at [our Dreamwidth community](https://harrypotter-birthdayparty.dreamwidth.org/)!

"Have you decided what to do for your birthday?" Luna asked.

Harry lifted his pint and finished the last sips. "Still three weeks away." 

"That's not a lot of time if you want to have guests," Hermione said. "You'd need invitations, catering—"

"Catering?" Ron interrupted. "Harry's not getting married. He's not having a birthday party with _catering_."

Harry grinned and clinked his empty glass to Ron's half-full one. "Too right."

"You're welcome to join us the night before," Neville offered. "Hannah's closed the Leaky Cauldron to regular customers for a few hours. Happy to share to occasion with you."

Shaking his head, Harry declined. "You deserve your own party, Neville. I'd turn it into a circus."

"All right." Hermione patted him on the leg. "You just let us know how we can help once you decide."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said standing up and kissing her cheek. He and Ron shared a half-hug then he and Hermione walked to the Floo.

"Suppose I should go, too." Neville stood and stretched his back. "I'm asleep by now most nights if I don't have rounds."

"Midnight comes around a lot earlier than it used to," Harry said with a chuckle. He clapped Neville on the shoulder and watched him step into the Floo.

"There's no way to avoid a party, is there?" he asked, resigned.

"Not this year, no. It's not every day a man turns forty." She smiled, eyes bright. "Think about who you want to invite. Anyone unexpected?"

Luna then looked at him the way she did sometimes. As if she could see straight through him.

He shivered. 

"How do you know these things, Luna?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I know you." Luna cupped his face with her hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking a handful of Floo powder.

"Night, Luna," Harry said as she whirled away in a flash of green.

Harry poured himself a shot of Firewhisky and threw it back, relishing the burn as it moved through his chest. 

There was nothing for it. Harry was having a party.


End file.
